


[Podfic] Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sex

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sex by FluffyGremlin</p>
<p>Author Summary:</p>
<p>Trevor and Mike always had a unique friendship.</p>
<p>“I’m high,” Trevor offered as an explanation. Mike gave him a look that clearly said ‘No shit, Sherlock’ before shifting closer again. “And maybe, kinda, totally horny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319289) by [FluffyGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin). 



> The sound quality for this isn't brilliant, it turns out my microphone is more sensitive that I thought. I tried to clean it up as much as possible.
> 
> Huge thank you to FluffyGremlin for giving me the go ahead.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tj76ad66q4bjhey)


End file.
